Firecrackers!
by G.F.T.W
Summary: It's Crystal's birthday party, but Gold is nowhere to be seen... And it's her fault. Gold/Crystal Mangaquest , Gold/Silver/Crystal friendship and some humor. Rated T for a bit of swearing. One-Shot.


Hi! This is a Gold/Crystal (Mangaquest) and a Gold/Silver/Crystal friendship. It's my first attempt on Romance, so take that in consideration when you read.

**FIRECRACKERS!****  
><strong>

"Why did you do that Gold?" Crystal asked in frustration, sparing one more glance at Gold before gathering the half-burned documents. "It took me all afternoon to finish them and now I have to start all over again!"

"Come on now Crys. It was a joke, you were supposed to laugh." Gold said cheerfully, leaning on his billiard cue. "You need to chill out and enjoy yourself once in a while."

"A joke? You call that a joke? You destroyed many important documents and almost burned the whole lab!" Crys burst angrily, yelling at her best friend. "Seriously, do you have any brain inside that thick skull of yours?"

"Now you are being rude. It's not really my fault that the cracker exploded inside the document's file." The boy defended himself, raising both hands in the air, causing his cue to drop on the ground.

"Of course, how could you know that a cracker explodes after you light it? You're right Gold, I am really sorry!" Crys said with a sarcastic sweet voice.

"Apology accepted. Now how about we go get Silver and have fun at the beach together?" Gold asked, either not realizing the sarcasm or ignoring it. That only made Crys even more furious.

"For god's sake Gold, you are freaking annoying! I have a lot of work to do, thanks to you and I can't keep on listening to you babbling about stupid things!" She yelled and grabbed his cue from the ground, throwing it out of the window.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Gold asked, anger rising inside of him. "How dare you throw my precious billiard cue like that? And after all the effort I put to cheer you up!"

"Leave Gold, I don't want to see you again! Get the hell out of here damn it! You always cause me trouble and I can't concentrate on my work at all!" She yelled in anger.

"I can't believe it! You are a freaking workaholic and I am trying to make you realize it! Why can't you leave your work for once and hang out with your friends? When was the last time you, Silver and I did anything together?" Gold asked, his voice going higher and higher. "You know what? I don't care anymore. If you don't want to see me again, then I can double that! Goodbye Crystal!" He said and slammed the door of the lab.

"That's fine by me! And you know what? Don't you dare appear at my door tomorrow, k? My birthday party is only for my friends!" She yelled outside the window.

"I don't give a shit!" He yelled back, without stopping or turning to face her. Crys closed the window and sighed.

"And now I have to rewrite the documents and send them to professor Oak to place his signature… Just great, thanks again Gold!" She cursed and started writing on a blank paper.

Silver returned his Murkrow and straitened himself before ringing the bell. A couple of seconds later, it opened to reveal a good looking Crys. She was wearing a nice knee-length blue dress, a white short-sleeved blouse and blue ballet flats. She also had her usual star shaped earrings and had left her hair down in a single ponytail.

"Hello Crys, happy birthday." He said with a small smile, giving her a wrapped box.

"Thanks Silver." She said smiling softly, accepting the box and kissing him on the cheek. Silver looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked and the girl looked at him in surprise. Before she could say anything, he continued. "It's pretty obvious something's wrong. So don't bother to lie." Crys sighed.

"It's Gold… We had a fight yesterday, and I don't mean a fight like our usual ones… I actually told him that I don't want to see him again and not to dare come to my party." She said in desperation.

"He must have done something really stupid for you to say that." Silver said, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I acted on anger and after I calmed down, I realized what I did, but he won't answer my calls. I even went to his house but he either wasn't there or he ignored me." She said, dropping her head down. "I just want to apologize…"

"Don't worry Crys. I'll talk to him." Silver said and released his Murkrow once more. "Even though he acts as a moron most of the time, he isn't one. I am sure he'll come to his senses. Even if I have to knock some myself." He took a hold of Murkrow's legs and was off towards Gold's house.

It took him about fifteen minutes to reach New Bark Town. He had to hurry if he wanted to have some fun at the party. He was really glad he was early, not even Blue, who actually loves parties was there. He knocked the door and when he received no answer, he started knocking furiously.

"Open up Gold, it's Silver." He said loudly and a couple of minutes later, the door opened.

"What's wrong Silver, I was sleeping." Gold said, rubbing his eyes. Silver glared at him.

"Don't sell me that crap. It's clear that you were wide awake before I came. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked Gold angrily. Gold's expression became serious.

"Why are you here Silver? Aren't you supposed to be on Crystal's party?" Silver instantly knew Gold was annoyed. He never called Crys by her full name.

"The right question is 'Why aren't **you **at Crys's party.' I was there but where I realized you hadn't arrived yet I started to get suspicious and came here to ask you that." He said narrowing his eyes.

"That's none of your business Silver. But if you really want to know, I'm not going." Gold stated and went back inside. Silver followed and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell Gold? You can't just erase one of your friends just because she said something in anger. Something she didn't mean!" Silver said in anger. Gold opened the fridge ignoring him. Silver closed the distance between them and grabbed Gold by the collar.

"What the fuck Silver?" Gold asked and grabbed Silver by the collar as well. "Let me down NOW!" He demanded, but as a result, Silver forcefully slammed him on the wall next to the fridge.

"Are as stupid as you look?" Silver raised his voice, something he rarely did. "You pissed off Crys and she said something **She**…**Didn't**…**Mean**!" Silver said, slamming him on the wall once for every word. "It's her sixteenth birthday and you are about to screw them up for her!" Silver said and released Gold. "So go to your room, wear your cloths and come down so we can go already." Gold slowly walked towards him, but instead of passing by him, he landed a fist on his face.

"Who do you think you are coming to my house, attacking me and demanding things?" Gold yelled in anger. Silver stood up and looked at Gold.

"You are just angry, right?" Silver calmly said and Gold looked away. "Use your head Gold. Tomorrow that anger is going to disappear and regret will take its place. Also, you think Crys will take it lightly? She is going to get angry as well and you'll lose her. Is that what you really want?" He asked. "Look at me Gold."

"Leave Silver… please. Go back to the party and let me be." Gold said walked to his room. He paused for a second and turned to look at his friend again. "Sorry." He said and Silver placed his hand over his face. There was a lump on the upper part of his cheek, where Gold's fist had connected.

"You hit me, but this pain is nothing and it doesn't hurt at all. But Crys is in another kind of pain… and that pain hurts like hell. Think of this before you lose her forever." Silver said and walked outside, leaving Gold standing on the foot of the stairs.

"Red stop, you'll eat all the food!" Blue said disapprovingly. As soon as Red came, he went to the table the food was on and was on a rampage. "At least wait for Gold and Silver." She said and Red laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're right, sorry Blue." He said. "Where are they by the way? I thought they would be the first to come."

"They should have been here. Silver called me about an hour ago saying he would arrive soon. That's why I hurried here. Hey, birthday girl, where are they?" She asked Crys teasingly.

"Silver was the first to come, but he went at Gold's place." Crys said sadly. Blue looked at her and tilted her head in confusion.

"Then they should be arriving any time now." She said smiling at Crys. The beat song ended and a slow one followed. "Hey that's a good song for a Blues dance. Let's go Green! Hey, where are you going? Come here!" She yelled and run after Green.

"No way Pesky Girl!" He yelled and run outside.

"Did Green actually look afraid?" Red asked in shock. "If he is scared of dancing then I should ask him for a dance instead of a battle." He said grinning, causing Yellow's eyes to go wide.

"Red, you just added one more to my nightmares list…" She said shivering at the image. From the door Blue had left open, Silver appeared. Crys shrieked

"What happened Silver?" Red asked looking at the lump on his junior's face.

"I had a conversation with Gold and since he didn't know what to answer, he decided to change the subject. If you get what I mean." He said with his usual emotionless face.

"That jerk! How could he?" Crys asked in anger. Then her face fell. "He isn't coming, is he?" She asked.

"I don't know Crys. He wasn't going to come, but I managed to make him reconsider. I don't know what he'll decide." Silver said and Crys sighed.

"Thanks Silver. I really appreciate your help and the effort… Excuse me for a minute; I'm going to throw some water over my face." She said and headed for the bathroom.

"I am going to the kitchen to get some ice." Silver stated and headed for the kitchen.

"What happened to Crys? I think I saw her cry." Emerald asked in worry as he appeared from the hallway Crys had disappeared to.

"Gold isn't coming and she is pretty depressed about it." Yellow said and Emerald frowned.

"That idiot just had to ruin her birthday. When I get him on my hands, he's gonna be sorry!" The younger boy said.

"Look at what you've done, the song has ended!" Blue whined as she entered the house with Green right behind her.

"Thank God for that." He said calmly and sat on a chair next to Red. Silver came with the ice.

"Hey, where's Crys? It's almost time for her birthday cake!" Blue said happily, not noticing the ice on Silver's cheek, and went to the kitchen to retrieve the cake. By the time Crys returned from the bathroom, Blue had finished placing the candles.

"Sorry to make you wait." She said sadly. "Since Gold hasn't arrived by now, I guess he won't be coming… Anyway, I won't let him ruin my birthday. Light the candles Blue." She said and Blue, as well as Green looked around.

"He isn't coming?" Green asked confused. "Why?" In the meantime, Blue lit the candles.

"Forget about it." Crys answered.

"I can't believe he is going to miss this." Blue said. "Silver, why are you behind the…" Her words were interrupted. The cake exploded, causing all the Dex-Holders, except Silver, to be filled with pieces of cake.

"Did you like my present Crys?" A voice asked from the door and everyone looked at Gold as he entered. "Happy Birthday!" He said waving a packet of fire crackers.

"When did you change the candles with…" Blue started, but then looked at Silver. "You did it!" She said and Silver smirked.

"Hey Gold… I think we better run." Silver said as the Dex-Holders started walking towards them.

"I think you are right Silver." Gold replied. They looked at each other and then run towards Crys, who was still stunned. They both grabbed each arm and run outside.

"Whaaah? What are you doing?" She asked in shock as the other two carried her.

"We've faced most challenges together and survived despite the odds. And the odds of surviving the wrath of our seniors are pretty damn low!" Gold said smirking at her and let her on her feet.

"I never even thought of the two of you working on a prank together." Crys said running alongside them.

"It's the first and last time… But you have to agree that it was brilliant." Silver said and the three of them laughed.

"Crys, about our fight yesterday… Sorry." Gold said seriously. Crys smiled.

"I am sorry as well Gold… I shouldn't have said all those things." She said and Gold smiled, but the grinned. Suddenly, he licked Crys's cheek, much to her shock.

"Damn, it was a pretty tasty cake!" He said smirking.

"GOLD!" She yelled, making him laugh. She couldn't help but join him. She then took some cake from her other cheek and threw it at him.

"Hey, what the…" He was cut as Crys licked the spot the cake had landed, which was next to his lips. Gold's eyes widened and he blushed, causing Crys to giggle.

"It's a nice cake indeed."

****FINITO!****

So how was it? I know that Crystal wouldn't actually do the last part, but I wrote it anyway! :D


End file.
